


In The Wake Of Rannoch

by Stonebaer



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Default Shepard (Mass Effect), F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonebaer/pseuds/Stonebaer
Summary: Liara is overwhelmed by her feelings while watching Shepard fight alone against the reaper on Rannoch. When the commander comes back aboard she unleashes those feelings to the benefit of them both. This story is set during the events of Mass Effect 3.





	In The Wake Of Rannoch

While the Normandy took part in the battle Liara and Dr. Chakwas were in the med bay, watching intently the life feed from the ground team. Shepard, Tali and Garrus were facing an almost impossible number of geth forces down on Rannoch, there were so many robots. Liara thought that they hadn't encountered that many primes at the same time even when Saren was trying to create a geth army for the Reapers. The asari stood by the doctor and was biting her lower lip with anxious worry while watching her lover and their best friends getting shot at by the dreaded machines. Karin was also tense but as always she had prepared the med bay and herself for any medical emergency. The woman was just hoping that her services wouldn't be needed even at the face of such a heavy battle. After barely dealing with three more primes in a tight spot the ground team finally reached the base controls and opened the blast shield covering the reaper tech. The commander aimed the quarian targeting laser and an orbital strike fell down in the hole with the tech that broadcast the reaper signal. As the ground trembled Shepard and her squad lost their balance and fell from the edge of the platform. They found themselves below, near the ridge of the hole when a deafening sound cracked the air. From the pit a huge mechanic leg emerged and they were suddenly right beside a reaper destroyer. Liara watched with horror as Shepard, Tali and Garrus ran desperately to reach the transport Legion had acquired. She could hear Jane's commands while their vehicle rode away from the reaper. But then it stopped and the commander dropped off. Liara listened as the soldier ordered the quarian fleet to synch with the Normandy's targeting systems and didn't want to think what was to follow. The maiden's heart skipped a beat then began pounding furiously in her chest as her lover was face to face with the giant destroyer. The machine was firing at Shepard who rolled and dashed around rocks and dust trying to mark its firing chamber with the quarian targeting gun. The asari's form was shaking and she was desperately praying out loud.

"Goddess, please... Don't let her die... Please, don't..." Her erratic pleas lost their coherence and became jerky words as Liara was no longer able to form any thoughts and her face was damp with tears. She never sensed the firm grip on her arm that Chakwas gave her in a futile attempt to make things bearable.

Finally, the massive reaper was slain. It was over and the commander was still surely among the living. Liara registered all that but her mind and body were yet to calm. Karin carefully led the shocked maiden to sit on one of the beds. A few more minutes passed before at last the asari reacted. Her trembling hands rose to her wet face, the tears still flowing freely.

"Ooooh, thank you, thank you, thank you..."

The doctor held a hand on her shoulder in silent support.

Having taken down another reaper, freed the geth and secured peace between them and the quarians Shepard felt some relief on the shuttle ride back to the Normandy. Dirty, scratched and ruffled she sat in the small aircraft beside Garrus and Tali. The human ran a hand through her short red hair making it even more dishevelled than before and with closed eyes and a sigh leaned her head back on the wall behind her.

“Tired, Shepard?” Garrus asked with a slight smirk.

“Humph.” The grumble was his only answer.

“Hah, well, no small feats today.”

“More like miracles.” Tali chipped in. “I never dreamed such a thing was possible. Peace between my people and the geth?”

“I thought nothing could surprise me after the genophage cure. But I find myself hardly able to wrap things around my head yet again. If you go on like this, Shepard, you’ll turn me into an all-believer.”

“Hah! I doubt your scepticism will give, Vakarian.” The commander said, still reclining back with closed eyes.

“First, it’s not scepticism, it’s military realism. And second, even optimists will find themselves baffled if they spend enough time around you.” The turian spoke airily.

“Laugh it up, Garrus.” Jane replied briskly and they all began smiling and laughing.

In the shuttle bay Liara, Dr. Chakwas, Ashley, James and the bay crew were waiting for the ground squad to arrive. When they landed and the hatch opened Shepard hadn’t expected such a crowded welcome. The crew began cheering as she approached them with a small smirk followed by Garrus and Tali. In the middle of the bay she stopped and looked at Liara who was directly in the centre in front of her. The asari returned her gaze with unreadable expression and while the two of them were staring at each other unmoving the crew fell silent at the scene. Then Liara quickly crossed the distance separating them and halted mere centimetres from the soldier. Her eyes welled heavily and her hands rose to Jane’s face tenderly touching her cheeks, eyes, nose, mouth, every place and every scratch. Shepard let her lover take her fill without moving and was calmly looking at her with deep forest green eyes. Suddenly Liara’s motions became sharp as she rose on her toes so that their mouths were level, her hand reached the back of Jane’s head digging in the matted red hair and possessively pressed the human in a desperate kiss. Just as abruptly the maiden pulled back and their gazes met for an instant before her blue hand starkly slapped her bondmate’s cheek. The commander’s head twisted to the side and remained a little bowed staring at the floor while the deafening crack echoed through the otherwise deadly quiet room. Slowly Shepard turned and saw tears of anger, love, desperation and relief running down Liara’s beautiful face. At the sight her own expression turned to one of guilt and pain for her distraught lover. Before anything could be said the asari swiftly left the shuttle bay. Nobody moved or made any sounds and the silence stretched until Dr. Chakwas finally took the situation in her hands.

“Alright everybody, the show’s over. We all have work to do.” As the crew members stirred around returning to their posts Karin set her attention on the motionless Shepard. “Off with you to the med bay for a check-up, commander. We have to see what damage your heroics caused this time.”

The soldier obediently and quietly followed the elder woman to the upper deck.

“Ouch!” James finally broke the silence as the elevator closed behind the last passengers.

“Poor Liara.” Tali said sadly.

“Wait, isn’t it the other way around? I’m pretty sure the commander is the one with a handprint on her cheek right now.” Vega seemed confused. “C’mon, nobody deserves a slap for saving the day!?”

“Sometimes I really wonder how you can be so dense.” Ashley puffed with annoyance. “Just imagine how you’ll feel to see your loved ones throwing themselves in the face of danger. And the worst part is that there is no other way. If Shepard wasn’t doing what she does, we would all be dead now.”

James backed down perturbed.

“Yeah, it must be real hard for Liara.” Garrus joined pensively but then became more energetic. “But now everybody knows: whatever you do, don’t piss T’Soni off.”

“Damn right you are. She has all the power for Shepard belongs to her.” Williams declared. The discussion ended and they all went about their business.

Dr. Chakwas entered the med bay and went to her table. Without turning around, she began preparing her supplies and spoke to Shepard evenly.

“Remove your armour and sit on the bed.”

Given her constant neglect for her own wellbeing it was very surprising when the commander didn’t protest and just did what she was told.

“Good. At least you know better than to not feel amenable.” The doctor remarked not looking at the soldier while doing her examination. Thankfully the commander had no serious injuries. Many bruises and cuts marred her body but they were mostly superficial. Only one wound was deeper and required more attention after the rest were cleansed and patched.

“You are very lucky to have gotten out with only the laceration at the base of your neck.” Karin kept her cold tone and prepared a medical needle and thread. “I’m going to stitch you the old way. Hopefully the slow and painful healing will remind you how the rest of us feel when you act like your life is forfeit. And that you are _not_ in fact indestructible.”

In the meantime, Liara had joined them quietly in the med bay and was now listening to the doctor from her all-seeing spot on the side. She was no longer crying but her eyes were puffed and blowzy. Chakwas gave her a sympathetic look then turned and briskly bent Jane’s head a bit backwards.

“Hold your head upright and don’t move. It will sting.”

A few minutes later Karin finished and placed a fresh patch of simple clean gauze over the stitched wound.

“Done. Go wash yourself but be mindful of the cuts.” The doctor said and set on cleaning up her workplace while Shepard lightly hopped off the bed.

“Karin, could you please give us a few moments?” Liara asked quietly.

“Of course, my dear girl.” The elder human replied gently and left the room.

The commander faced her bondmate with a sheepish expression.

“She’s mad at me…” Jane tried being merry but the asari’s stone features quickly deterred her. “…because I made you worry. I’m sorry, Liara.”

The prothean expert stepped towards the red-head.

“How could you?! This was so irresponsible! Don’t you care if you die?!” Liara was now right in front of Shepard and crying again, her fists were pounding furiously over the human’s chest. The commander carefully caught her hands and pressed their bodies together.

“I care. I also care about you. Please, forgive me, but I have to protect you.”

“I know it’s your job and you can’t hesitate but please don’t forget you matter to people, to me. I need you, Jane.” The maiden sobbed in her lover’s embrace.

“Shh, I’m here now. I’m here for you, my love.”

Sometime later Liara calmed enough. She pulled back in Shepard’s arms to see her then spoke with unsuspected determination and desire.

“I want you, Jane. I need you, _now_.”

The asari grabbed her partner and forcefully pressed her back against the nearby wall. She started kissing every place in front of her eyes relentlessly. The commander was somewhat taken aback, she had never before seen her lover so aggressive, possessive and so desperately in need of the soldier’s whole being. As much as Shepard was ready and welcoming to anything the asari was about to do, this wasn’t the place. So through the myriad of kisses and rising passion she managed to utter: “Liara, we’re in… the med bay… Chakwas could return… any moment.”

The maiden barely stopped and with a vexed sigh rested her forehead on the human’s shoulder. Then she reluctantly stepped back and with narrowed eyes growled: “My room, NOW.”

Jane knew better than to argue, what’s more she didn’t want to. Her undersuit was stripped halfway, revealing her torso and arms, and its upper part hanged down from her waist. So she hurriedly put it back on to avoid waltzing through the mess almost naked. She had barely slipped her arms in it and Liara didn’t even give her the chance to finish. The asari grabbed the suit’s still open front parts and dragged the besotted soldier towards the exit and to the office on the other side of the same deck. A few crew members in the mess hall saw their commanding officer being hauled from the med bay to the old XO office and stared bemused. When the asari and her prey disappeared behind the closing door the rankers exchanged amazed looks and one of them spoke quietly.

“I wish Dr. T’Soni was taking me in her office…”

“Yeah, dream on. I bet the commander is in for one hell of a reward after saving the day.”

Inside the cabin Liara let go of Shepard and pulled a chair in the middle of the room. Standing behind it she spoke impatiently.

“Strip.”

Jane still somewhat stunned from the asari’s possessive demeanour quickly began getting rid of her undersuit without ever breaking eye-contact.

“Come here.” Liara ordered and the now naked soldier approached. “Sit.” She rounded the chair and looked down at her tacky lover. “You are mine.”

Without giving her time to react Liara used her biotics to immobilize Shepard’s body. She then went to a nearby drawer and produced a pair of leather restraints and a black satin cloth. Not saying a word, the asari returned to her previous stand and crouched behind the human. She deftly cuffed Jane’s hands behind the chair then stood up and wrapped the satin cloth around her captive’s eyes.

“Liara, what-” The commander’s confused question was muffled swiftly by a blue hand over her mouth. Without removing her hand, the maiden began exploring the nude body in front of her. Dark blue lips kissed warm neck.

“Mine.” With more slow kisses she descended and halted for a long kiss on Jane’s collarbone. “Mine, too.” She continued her way down similarly until her lips were upon a beautiful breast. Her mouth caught the erect nipple and started playing with it while her free hand rose to the other breast. Slick fingers teased another hard nipple. Shepard’s form tensed with the pleasure and she moaned behind Liara’s hand.

“Also mine.” The asari uttered at last as she left the sweet nipples and went further down. Her tongue trailed along the soldier’s sculpted abs and circled around the navel which she then kissed. “Mine.”

Liara sensed the uncontrollable yearning in her bondmate and her own was becoming stronger. Her free hand reached for the patch of dark hair above her lover’s sex while her mouth returned eagerly to seize the inviting nipple. Blue fingers found a ready clit and began their ministrations. Shepard’s already trembling hips tightened and jerked desperately against the hand between them while she started moaning again. Still rubbing the now pulsing clit the asari extended a digit towards a dripping entrance. The finger teased a little then slid inside and a louder sharper moan met Liara’s other hand. The maiden slowly began thrusting inside her bondmate who was shaking and letting out the neediest sounds. Liara added another finger and quickened her pace to a most satisfying result; her lover was practically melting before her. It didn’t take long until Liara felt that Jane was nearing her climax so she abruptly pulled her hand out. It was just as hard for her to deny Shepard who squirmed and whimpered. But she needed to relay her message.

“For your recklessness. For filling my heart and mind with fear.” The asari spoke quietly with overwhelming sadness. At these words Jane’s head wilted against the maiden’s hand in an all-encompassing apologetic gesture. Liara let her words sink in for a few more seconds but she did not want to torture her lover and in extension herself. Her message had reached its target and she was content. The prothean expert then proceeded to fondle the human’s hair. Her hand gradually lowered and began caressing the perfect breasts. Soon she bent her head too and her lips and tongue joined in. Without any more delaying her hand quickly took its old spot again and she used a finger to skilfully rub her bondmate’s hardened clit. The commander’s moans rose anew, intensifying as Liara inserted a digit inside the wet opening. The sounds were becoming louder and stronger with each added finger and faster thrust. When Shepard finally reached her magnificent powerful release a vigorous guttural scream accompanied it, muffled by the hand over her mouth. Gently the maiden withdrew her hands and pulled back a little to watch the wonderful sight in front her. Jane convulsed with remnants of her receding peak, her body glistening with beads of sweat while she breathed heavily through her gaping mouth. Even though nothing hindered her anymore she was unable to produce a single sound after this mind-blowing experience so she just continued to gasp. Liara drank her lover with eyes then carefully removed the satin blindfold and the leather restraints. The soldier didn’t move, just remained slacked on the chair, still recovering. The asari took the opportunity and stood in front of the chair. She maidenly started stripping her own clothes until she was waiting alluringly naked before her human. At the sight of the bare Liara just standing there Shepard was flooded with desire. She briskly left her seat and with a couple swift strides halted mere inches from the blue beauty. Her calloused hands were surprisingly gentle while exploring the asari’s curves. When Liara’s body readily answered the light caresses Jane’s hands descended to the back of the asari’s thighs and hoisted her up. In response the maiden’s legs twined around the soldier’s waist. The two of them looked at each other with passion and deep love before crashing into an all-consuming kiss. The scientist’s arms wrapped around the commander’s neck, fingers digging in the red hair desperately pressing to deepen the kiss. Without breaking apart Shepard walked to the bed and laid Liara on it leaning over her propped on one hand. As her other hand travelled tenderly from blue neck and chest, across soft belly and finally to her mate’s azure she broke the kiss.

“I’m yours, Liara. Now and forever.” She said with hoarse low voice. “Please, forgive me.”

They kissed again while Jane’s hand deftly played the asari’s body like the finest of instruments. The scientist’s hands grabbed the soldier’s back scratching the skin lightly on several places while her pleasure was heaping. Just then the maiden felt the time had come, her partner’s mind was inviting her lovingly and she gave herself to the need initiating the meld. When their minds merged the dam between them was broken and Shepard was nearly overwhelmed by Liara’s strong feelings. She knew her fight with the reaper on Rannoch had shaken her bondmate but she hadn’t expected such crushing desperation, such paralyzing fear and white-hot anger. Her lover had been almost devastated so Jane soothed and reassured her until only their absolute love and hunger for each other remained in their meld. At that point Liara was as close to her climax as one could possibly be. One last push and she came, a soul rendering orgasm gripping both of them thanks to the meld. The asari’s hands on the commander’s back tensed and dug deep marks in the flesh while she screamed her beloved’s name in ecstasy.

“Jaaane!” She continued to pant and moan loudly while over her the human threw her head back with a triumphant groan. The magical moment seemed to last forever. Finally, their glory began to fade giving way to the most satisfactory tiredness. Careful not to crush her Shepard used her last remaining strength to relax her sweaty body atop Liara who embraced the red-head. The couple stayed like this for a while, savouring what they had. When some semblance of power returned to her the commander eased off to the side, lying on her back and taking the maiden in her arms. Liara cuddled her head under the soldier’s chin.

“I am sorry that you have to suffer like this.” Shepard said quietly.

“When I first discovered my feelings for you back on the old Normandy I knew that it would be hard to love a soldier. I wasn’t prepared but I knew. And after Ilos I also knew that what we have is worth any hardship. We have been through a lot and more is to come but the tests have only proven me right.” The asari spoke calmly then her tone brightened a bit. “I am still not ready to see you get hammered and would prefer if you avoid it but I love you. And despite everything your readiness to self-sacrifice for the good of others is one of the reasons I fell in love with you.”

Jane smirked airily.

“Wow, I guess I am one very lucky marine to have you. Hey, can I have the full list of reasons you fell in love with me?”

“Only if I get the same one in return. Oh, and you have to promise to minimize the number of one-on-one encounters with towering reaper ships.”

“Just minimize, not eliminate? I can work with that; you have a deal.”

Liara sighed defeated and spoke with the same merry tone: “I would prefer the latter but I know the limits to what I can ask. You will have your list by tomorrow evening.”

“Great, but I can give you mine right now. First, you are blue…” Shepard didn’t get the chance to continue since her bondmate shoved her shoulder.

“I expect your list in the same time frame with serious reasons and ample argumentation behind each one of them.” The maiden tried to use an authoritative tone and almost failed due to the pushing laugh inside her.

“Yes, doctor.” Jane replied and they both finally chuckled. As her torso trembled the commander felt the grooves on her shoulder-blades. “God, woman, what have you done to my back?!”

Liara lifted her head and looked at her lover sheepishly. Shepard’s expression turned from feigned horror to a smug grin.

“Well, aren’t you possessive… Good thing I like being marked as yours, Dr. T’Soni.”

They shared a blissful kiss and soon after fell asleep entangled together.


End file.
